The House of Horror or Hoax?
by PerkyGot
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Karkat Vantas was just an average human, minding his own business. That is until he is pulled into Vriska's doing. When he is told to stay in a haunted house for the whole week of Spring Break, will his friends be there to help him?


Karkat Vantas was your average human, attending a high school academy as a junior with some of his other friends, well he considers some of them as friends. Some of them are major dumbasses and assholes, but there are some he considers as friends. He has an attitude that's the size of Mt. Everest, and it causes him to get a lot of detentions and anger managements. Luckily, he managed to calm down a little later on. His grades were pretty average. He mostly got C's or B's. He always thought he had a boring life and going to school was just wasting time. He wishes something exciting would just turn up. Just this once.

* * *

During lunch, Karkat was just sitting outside forlorn, with his hood up, and spacing out. He had always thought he had nothing to do at lunch. He could go to his friends, but he didn't want to seem so lonely or desperate. He was full of pride. Too stubborn. Never showed a soft side to anyone.

"Hey Karkles." Karkat looks up and sees a girl with shoulder length hair, red glasses and wearing the same hoodie like his, only hers was teal. She gave a big grin to him. This was one of his friends, Terezi Pyrope. She took law academy in her sophomore year. She had straight A's and a good reputation ahead of her. She was also one of the popular ones and lots of people admired her. Karkat just found her as an attention seeker.

"What the hell do you want Pyrope?" He groans as Terezi sighs and sits down with him. "Tone down the attitude." She told as she playfully hit him on the arm.

"Just talking to you since you look pretty lonely. Or are you just used to being alone?"

"I just don't feel like hanging out with anyone. I don't want to deal with fuckasses that seem to be retarded or think like they're hotshots. It's just so sickening."

"Or is it because you feel like a lower peasant?" Karkat gives her a glare. Terezi giggles as she'd expect something like that from him.

"Well, gee, that totally makes sense since I have no friends or a social life. Yeah I truly have no place to go and no family to make sure I'm safe. I just live in a shitty ass piece of cardboard asking people for change an they just end up ignoring me. Yep, that's me."

"Jeez, I was just joking. You need to chill out for once. Hang out with your friends. I mean what's the point of having friends if you're not going to talk to to them?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Karkat told as Terezi sighs.

"I came to you first. That doesn't count."

"Whatever. Why do you even talk to me anyway?"

"..." Terezi remains silent as Karkat stares at her in confusion. She parts her lips as he was about to speak, a voice cut her off.

"Well, well, well. Look at you two acting all lovey dovey." A female voice said. The two sighed as they recognize the voice. "Oh that's cute. Matching hoodies in a different color? Hahaha."

"What do you want Vriska?" Terezi asked as she stood up. Vriska Serket, aka, the Major Bitch. She was one of the intimidating ones. Some people were scared of her, others just hated her so they never talk to her. She always thought she was one of the popular ones. So full of it. She never got a reality check obviously that no one likes her. But poor Terezi has to put up with her.

"I just got nothing to do, so I came to pick on you." She lets out a laugh as she flips her hair.

"Beat it, Serket. No one wants you here." Karkat mumbles as Vriska laughs again.

"Don't say things you might regret, Karkat. I know you still want me around. Everyone does. Every school needs the intimidating, wild bitch in charge." She smirks as the two both rolled their eyes.

"Ooh. I am SO frightened! Maybe I should get my teddy bear and blankey to protect myself." Karkat mocks as Vriska scoffs.

"You know you always act like you're not scared of anything. But I bet there is one thing that scares you." Vriska puts her finger on her lips as she chuckles.

"Nothing scares me."

"Oh really?" Vriska makes a mischievious grin and Terezi could sense trouble from her. Of course, she knows how Vriska's mind works. Why do you think she's called the major bitch? "That's very interesting... then, do you mind doing something for me then?"

"If it'll make you go away, I'm all ears." Karkat told as Vriska giggles and continues,

"Well, you've heard about that broken down house on Noir Street. The one with the dead flowers and spider webs on the porch?" She asked innocently, but Terezi could see the mischief in her.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I heard that it's one of the most haunted places in this town. They say a man named Jack Noir once lived there. He was going through a lot in the old days. He couldn't control his anger so much he wanted to commit suicide. And so he did. But legend says, people can hear angry screaming when they pass by and they hear glasses breaking as if someone tried to sneak in. And whenever they enter his property, they feel like someone's watching them and a negative aura surrounds them..." Vriska was about to continue, but Karkat cut her off.

"And where are you going with this?"

"I bet you can't stay there for one week without running away, screaming like a little girl that had her teddy bear slaughtered." Vriska laughs as Karkat sighs.

"No way, I know you're just trying to pull a prank on me. You do that to everyone."

"Wow that hurts. Especially when it's from you. But seriously, I'm making a bet here. Either you're in or out." Vriska says.

"Out." Karkat told as Vriska sighs.

"Okay. Whatever. scaredy-kat~!" Vriska laughs as she walks away from the two. Karkat sighs in relief.

"Thank god, she left." Terezi rubs her hand on his back while she comforts him.

"Don't listen to her. But she is right though. That place is haunted." Karkat looks at her suspiciously.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she did the same thing to me when we were kids. I ended up chickening out though. Then she told some people that I peed myself when I went to Noir's house. But it's not my fault that place is scary as hell." Karkat widens his eyes.

"You peed yourself?"

"Not that part." Just then a couple of jocks walked up to the two with grins on their face. They were snickering at Karkat mostly.

"What do you fuckwads want?" Karkat asks rudely as they kept snickering.

"So... I hear someone's... a squishy..." Their snickering turned to chuckling as the two brunettes gave a confused look at each other and then the jocks.

"What do you mean?" Terezi asks as now the chuckling turned into laughing.

"Vriska told us that the loner, this guy right here, watches romantic comedies!" Karkat widens his eyes and he stood up, anger in his eyes. No one knew that he watched romantic comedies. He kept that as a secret. The only person he told was Terezi. He thought it was embarassing for a guy like him to be into romantic stuff like that. It kinda ruined his image.

Before he could yell at the two laughing jocks, Terezi yelled.

"If you asswipes don't stop making fun of him, I'll pound your faces so hard to the fucking ground, it'll cause an earthquake, then a tsunami that'll drown all of us and when we're in either hell or heaven, we'll all blame you, so back up motherfuckers!" The jocks and Karkat were shocked from her long, yet frightening threat. The jocks looked each other in fear and they ran off. Terezi was breathing heavily from the yelling as Karkat just stood there.

"Holy shit, Terezi. I've never seen you like that."

"Hey, don't think this honor student doesn't have a bad side that'll trigger easily. You know what they say, "Never judge a book by it's cover." Then the first bell rings as it is time to go back to class.

"Well, I'm off to chemistry. See ya after school?"

"Sure." Terezi smiles at him and she hurries to her class as Karkat walks to his own class. Along the way, he notice some people staring at him. Girls were giggling, while boys were smirking and grinning. Vriska went to far with this. She obviously told the whole school by now. He wasn't going to be humiliated like this. Nope. He was just going to take it like a man and ignore them.

* * *

As Karkat walks into his English class, which was loud and chatty. But as they noticed him, it went all quiet. They were all staring at him. Some people were smirking and grinning. Karkat took his seat and he kept quiet. A boy took his seat next to him and he whispered,

"Hey KK, why are they all tharing at you?" Karkat turned to see one of his friends, Sollux Captor. He's one of the nerds that was in the AV club. He's an expert on technology. He's one of the best hackers in this school. Like Terezi, he's an honor student. He always wore glasses with a blue and a red lens and Karkat never understood why.

"That spider bitch told everyone my big secret. haven't you heard?"

"Nope. What'th your thecret?" Karkat whispers in his ears as Sollux widens his eyes. "No. Fucking. Way. Are you theriouth?" He whispered as Karkat groans in irritation.

"Shut up. Vriska made a bet to see if I can stay a week at Jack Noir's house, the 'Most Haunted Place' in this town."

"Didn't you know? If Vrithika maketh a bet with you, you have to thay yeth or she'th gonna tell loth of people your thecret. And to be honeth, Vrithka kinda found out with my help..." Karkat looks at him with surprise and it quickly turned to anger.

"You helped her?!"

"I didn't want to. The bitch told me to juth hack into your private thcool account and when I did, the told me to beat it. Vrithka thaid if I don't help her, she wath going to dethroy my thienth project. I worked tho fucking hard on it, and I wath not going to let her demolith it."

"So just because she was gonna fuck up a toy volcano with ketchup lava, you decided to just help her humiliate me by telling people I have soft spot for rom coms? Well, fuck you!"

"Pfft, not the only thing you have a thoft thpot for." Karkat immediately blushes and swats his arm.

"Shut the hell up! I don't want anyone else to know... about _that_." Karkat hides his face as Sollux laughs at his embarrassment.

"Anyway, if you don't want to be the whole laughing thock in Alternia High, then I thuggeth you take on Vrithka'th bet."

"What's the fucking point? She probably told like a fuck load of people already."

"Well, then maybe she can tell them she wath kidding if you do the bet. Loth of people actually believe shit she thayth." Karkat remains silent as Sollux continues.

"Man juth swallow your pride and give in already." Karkat glares at him but thinks for a few minutes. He finally answers.

"Hmm... Oh fine." Karkat knew he was going to regret this, but it was either humiliation 24/7 or doing the stupid bet. Of course, he didn't pick the stupid choice.

* * *

After last period was over, Karkat rushed out of the door, unaware of some people who angrily yelled at him for pushing, and ran as fast as he could to Vriska's locker. Vriska always went to her locker after school was over. It was to make sure she didn't leave anything in there. Once he sees her, he instantly guides his legs forward to her place and he turns to him with a grin on her face.

"Well, someone's eager to see me."

"Hah... Hah... Shut it... I came to tell you. Yes."

"Huh?"

"I'll do the bet. If you do a favor for me." Karkat said between his breathing as Vriska smirks.

"Ooh. Whatever you want, since you choose to be greedy."

"Take back everything about me loving rom coms and don't bother me for a month."

"And If I win, I let you suffer through humiliation and I get to bother you. FOREVER." Vriska said with emphasis. She reached out her hand. "Deal?" Karkat looks at her hand for a moment before holding her hand with his and shaking it.

"Deal." Vriska gives a smirk.

"So glad we came to understand. You start next week, on Spring Break. If you want, you can bring some friends with you, but that would just make you look more afraid." She laughs as she closes her locker and leaves past Karkat as he leaned on one of the lockers.

"You seriously intend to go in there?" Karkat looks to his right and sees Terezi with a concerned face.

"Yeah. I'll show her. That I'm capable of handling some stupid angry ghost." Karkat tells as he moves away from the locker.

"Actually, he can get way angry than you. He would make you seem not bad. No offense." Terezi told as Karkat sighs. "So you wanna come over to my dorm?"

"Nah. I don't wanna see Vriska again. She's probably gonna brag about how she'll win the bet." They start walking as they talk.

"Don't worry. Vriska comes back to the dorm until it's 6:00 pm. And it's only 3:00 pm. So..." Karkat looks at her and she looks at him as well. He noticed that his face was feeling heated up and he face palms himself.

"Ughh... Okay fine." He hears her giggle and she smiles at him.

"Kay. You can go back to your dorm and put your stuff away if you want." Terezi then leaves him, as her way to her dorm was on the left side of the the end of the hallway were the principal's office is. Karkat's was on the right side.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." A boy with a mohawk says as Karkat enters his dorm. His name is Tavros Nitram. He was one of Karkat's friends, but he always found him to be a little dorky. He got in an accident where his legs were horribly damaged, but after a few years, his legs managed to recover. Even though he had a cool hairstyle, he didn't had a cool streak in him.

"Hey KK, what did Vrithka thay?" Sollux turned his chair to face towards him as Karkat sets his stuff down And lies on the bed as he is exhausted.

"She said yeah and the bet offically starts next week."

"What are you guys talking about?" Tavros was always the slow one when it comes to gossip, but he wasn't there exactly to witness it.

"Oh, Vriska made this stupid bet about staying over at Noir's house for the whole next week. I said no at first, but then she told everyone my biggest secret. And now I have to fucking put up with her stupid bet."

"What secret?"

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you!"

"KK liketh rom comth." Sollux bluntly told as Karkat raises up quickly as he points his finger at him.

"Oh yes, Sollux. Let's tell the whole fucking universe that a guy like me likes cheesy, sappy rom coms." Karkat snarks as Tavros added in.

"What's wrong with that? I... uh... think rom coms are good..."

"That's because you're Tavros. You like anything that's soft and sweet. This is me we're talking about. I'm the loner who's always snarky and grumpy."

"But... I've... uh... seen you with Terezi a few times..."

"Yeah. Me too." Sollux added in as Karkat sat up quickly.

"Oh shit, Terezi invited me over, I almost forgot." Tavros and Sollux looked at each other and smirked at Karkat. "What?"

"Thee? You alwayth talk to Terezi. And you even agreed to come at her dorm. And I know one reathon why."

"Sollux, if you spit it out, I will kick the shit out of you so hard, the doctors will have a hard time giving you butt surgery. So watch your mouth." Karkat told as he left and slammed the door. Sollux rolled his eye and went back on his computer. He was apparently about to chat with someone.

**twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering ApocalypseArisen [AA]:**

**TA: Hey AA.**

**AA: 0h, hell0 S0llux. Did y0u ask Karkat yet?**

**TA: ii wa2 about two, but the 2hiithead 2tormed out before ii triied.**

**AA: Well I h0pe he d0esn't say n0. I really want t0 investigate the h0use t00.**

**TA: And tell me, why do ii have two go wiith you? ii don't mean iit iin a bad way, ii ju2t wanna know.**

**AA: I d0n't want to g0 al0ne. And I need s0me techn0l0gy to find s0me gh0sts 0U0**

**TA: Wow, you really liike gho2t2 don't you?**

**AA: it's really fun and interesting. And I want y0u t0 experience it. Please?**

**TA: Okay fiine. And ii'm ju2t 2ayyiing because you're ju2t goiing to keep a2kiing me the 2ame thiing not anythiing el2e. Kay?**

**AA: 0_0 0kay then... Well, see y0u t0mm0rr0w!**

**TA: 2ame two you.**

**twinsArmageddons [TA] stopped pestering ApocalypseArisen [AA]**

* * *

Karkat knocks on the dorm door, which was Terezi's and it opened to reveal a girl with short black hair, pale skin, and jade-colored lipstick.

"Oh, good afternoon Karkat." The girl said as Karkat nods.

"Hey Kanaya." He enters in the dorm. Kanaya Maryam. She was a beautiful woman. Her pure white skin and her fashion sense. She was also one of the popular ones, but she wasn't snobby about it. And that's what Karkat likes about her. She was the only one Karkat could actually handle being around with. There were some rumors of her being a lesbian and then lots of other lesbians were swoon over her.

"Terezi's just in the bathroom. She'll be out in a minute." Both of them sat on the couch as Kanaya took a sip of her green tea from the table.

"So I hear someone's going to be staying at a deserted place for the weekend. What was it...? The house of Jack Noir?"

"Yeah, Vriska made this bet where I have to spend a whole week living there."

"I've heard that place is haunted by the evil spirit by Jack Noir himself. I don't think it's safe for you to go there alone."

"Vriska did say I could bring some friends."

"Well, I could come with you. I mean, I really don't have any plans for spring break."

"Really? Well I wasn't considering it but, okay. If you want to." Terezi then comes oufood the bathrroom, wearing her lounge wear, basically a black t-shirt and pjs with libra symbols.

"Isn't a little too early to go to sleep?" Karkat mocks as Terezi sticks her tongue out playfully at him. Kanaya then gets up as she sets her tea on the desk.

"Well now it's my turn to use the bathroom." Kanay takes her lounge wear and a towel as she enters the bathroom and closes the door.

"Karkat, I'm coming too." Terezi told as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Huh?"

"I'm going with you and Kanaya too."

"What? Terezi, this is not a vacation or anything. It's a stupid bet. And how did you know about this?"

"The bathroom door is surprisingly thin. But anyway, I'm going and that's final." Karkat groans as he rubs his temples.

"Why do you even wanna come?"

"Because... I'm worried about losing my friends to some stupid ghost... I mean, sure you're grumpy and miserable all the time, you're actually fun to talk to." Karkat widens his eyes and begins to blush at the compliment.

"Really? No one's ever said that to me before." He said turning away from her face. He gives her one more glance as Terezi stares blankly at him. He sighs as he turns to her.

"Oh fine... You can come too."

"Hah, I knew you'd come through." Then the door opened and there stood a girl with long, flowing, curly black hair and she had a sweet expression on her face.

"Oh, I didn't know Karkat was visiting too." The girl said as Terezi waved.

"Hey Aradia." Aradia Megido. She was quite the perky one. But she was always obsessed with archaeology and the paranormal. She's often seen hanging out with Sollux. And there were also some rumors that the two were going out. Aradia didn't seem to mind, but Sollux was getting tired of people asking, 'Are you guys going out' or 'Is she your girlfriend?'

"Oh since you're here Karkat, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Is it okay if me and Sollux can come with you at the haunted house?" Karkat groans again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, when did this become an expedition? First, Kanaya. Second, Terezi. And now, you and Sollux?"

"Please! I really want to investigate the place and Sollux could be very helpful with my research."

"Ugh..."

"You guys can come." Terezi told as Karkat hit her arm as she hits back. "Don't hit me mister!" He growls at her and leans his back on the couch.

"Yay! I'll go tell Sollux." She happily ran out the door as Terezi giggled at her excitement.

"Why'd you invite them?"

"Because... Well, don't tell Aradia or Sollux that I told you this, but... Aradia has a crush on Sollux." Karkat was not apparently shocked, since he always thought there was something going on between them. Though, he doesn't know about Sollux's feelings, not like he gives a fuck though.

"Pfft, it's obvious that she likes him. I don't know about Sollux though."

"This might be the perfect opportunity to tell her how she feels." Terezi told as Karkat sits himself up from the couch.

"Yeah, but what if he's not over his ex?"

"I'm pretty sure he's over Feferi." Feferi Peixes was one of the really, really popular ones. But, she isn't exactly snobby, like Kanaya. She loved swimming class and likes to study aquatic life. Apparently, it's gotten her to use fish puns in any time she can. Apparently, she and Sollux had a thing going on. But due to his bipolar mood swings, she couldn't actually take it anymore.. She dumped him and he was depressed for a whole week, he couldn't even come out of his room. He actually liked her that much. Then when he saw Feferi spending time with Eridan, well... Let's just say it got worse.

Eridan Ampora was more of a popular loser. Yes he was good looking, but looks can deceive you. He has some emotional issues that are going on and Feferi was the one to calm him down. He also has feelings for Feferi, but she's so oblivious, it's actually not even funny.

"It's Sollux we're talking about. He always gets mixed in his feelings."

"Might as well give it a shot. It never hurts to try." Karkat always thought Terezi would be hopeful to the most stupidest things, but hey, that's Terezi for you.

"So, you're really going to come?" Karkat asks again as Terezi gives a serious look and nods. Karkat sighs as he leans back on the couch. "Okay. Guess I can't stop you."

"If you're going to be scared, I'm always going to hold your hand if you need to." Karkat blushes as he immediately sits up.

"I won't..." He sees the serious look still on her face. It shows true meaning of her feelings. Karkat sighs again as he looks at her.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I have never written a chapter this long before. I'm so surprised at myself. Yes this idea has just popped into my head. So I figured, why not. And just to make sure, all of them have black hair. Basically like their troll counterparts but with pale skin. Review please as the next chapter comes on its way!**


End file.
